


Alrighty Aphrodite

by SimplyRed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Big 3rd semester spoilers right off the bat, Character Assessment, Delving deep into marukis complex character and indulging in picking it apart, M/M, Protagonist is named Ren in this fic, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension? Possibly idk, Tension, Unreliable Narrator, fjfjjgkg, go listen to the song this is titled after it’s a good song, i think, rikrjfkf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRed/pseuds/SimplyRed
Summary: “Little pearl, you think you’re in gold,But I can see thedirtin your lines”——Small story split into small chapters exploring Maruki’s character and his relationship with Ren Amamiya and The Trickster dubbed as Joker.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Persona 5 Protagonist/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Enigma

_Take a seat back in your clam shell_

_If the oceans not enough, nor am I_

_Rollin' in, I feel a dark swell_

_Crawling up the skin of my spine_

Maruki doesn’t know what it is exactly about Ren Amamiya that makes him so trustworthy. There’s an aura that surrounds the boy that makes Maruki think, _yeah, this can work_. 

It’s what lures Maruki into Ren that also draws him away at the same time. Makes him take a step back and assess _why_ he was so comfortable in the first place. With Ren, it’s so easy to get caught up in the boy’s charisma and charm and forget that, realistically, he’s just a human, like everyone else. A kid who’s trying to find their way in life and learn what life even is by living, breathing, experiencing. 

And a kid who’s learning, breathing, and experiencing all while being a Phantom Thief- if Maruki’s assumption was correct- he believes _that_ is probably what makes Ren such an enigma. 

An enigma, that maybe, Maruki can take the pleasure of dissecting and unraveling the true nature of. 

_If I'd known you sold on maybe_

_I'd a let you waste another guy_

_Well, alrighty Aphrodite_

_Go whip that red for other eyes_

And so, the man had taken a chance. Through what he’d like to call a genuine friendship with the Phantom Thief, Maruki had finally come to the end of his research. He’d finally, _finally_ found the answer that would help solve _everything_. 

Everything. 

He began as soon as he could. Though he didn’t quite understand it or how it came to be, he accepted Azathoth’s offer as the sky turned red. 

It didn’t take long for Ren to find him, not that he was surprised. Maruki knew that Ren might be coming sooner or later based on how he was never fully able to grasp at what the boy's true desires even were. They were hidden away from the councilor, behind thick prison bars that were encompassed in blue. 

He doesn’t know why Ren’s desires are hidden behind that ominous door. If Maruki knew what they were, he’d make them happen- in a heartbeat. This was all possible _because_ of Ren. So he should be a part of it- he should be happy and free like everyone else. 

But he can’t touch that door. He never tried- he just knew. So he stayed away, waiting, continuing his work, and Ren came to Maruki soon enough. Just like he thought. 

Together now, they could enjoy this reality. All Ren had to do was say _yes_ and tell him- _what is it that you desire?_

Ren didn’t seem to agree with any of Maruki’s words or promises, but that was almost expected. Not surprising, though unfortunate. The one thing that _did_ surprise him was that he brought her along. 

Sumire… or rather, _Kasumi_ Yoshizawa. One of the first people Maruki was able to truly help. 

His pride and joy, perhaps? 

No. 

_Maybe_.

_Run your morning bath in sea foam_

_Soak your milky skin in the tide_

_Little pearl you think you're in gold_

_But I can see the dirt in your lines_

People should all be born equal, but that is simply not the case. Unlike Ren, Kasumi isn’t strong. She _can_ be strong, but she needs something to lean on, to depend on. So Maruki built her everything she needed so she could do it- because she was unable to on her own. 

Needing help isn’t a bad thing. 

So, of course he grew concerned when Ren and Goro tried to make her confront something she wasn’t strong enough to face. She wasn’t ready- she may never be- she _needed_ the reality Maruki created. Couldn’t they see that? 

So he took her, afraid and unwilling to see what would happen if they continued to torment her with something she couldn’t handle. Here, in his arms, in his world, she would be safe. This is something he knew more than anything. 

But… the _enigma_. Ren, the one who seemed to never stop pulling apart everything Maruki thought he knew- even after Maruki had put in all this effort and work, he _still_ could never fully understand or expect what Ren would do next. It’s what makes Ren captivating, as well as what makes him _frustrating_. Because he had somehow, _somehow_ managed to convince and bring all of the old Thieves to his palace… even though they knew doing this would be ruining their paradise. _His_ paradise. 

  
Even though it was _wrong_ and they were ultimately fighting for a world filled with cruelty and ruin, Ren pulled them together all at once and they took Kasumi away. And Maruki was next. 

But... it can’t end like that- not like this. After everything he’s done, everything he’s sacrificed? ...No. 

The rebellion inside him respectfully declines. 

_If I'd known you sold on maybe_

_I'd a let you waste another guy_

_Well, alrighty Aphrodite_

_Go whip that red for other eyes_

  
  



	2. Shiver

Inside his palace, all alone besides shadowy figures and cool, mechanical tentacles, Maruki shivers restlessly. He truthfully has more than enough work to do, but with the help of Azathoth, the work seems easy. The way his palace has rooted itself to the ground and delved itself into the depths of Mementos means he doesn’t have to go through the trouble of finding people in need all by himself. 

...Too easy. Not enough. 

He should be thankful, and he is. But there’s a feeling of restlessness that still itches deep inside Maruki’s chest and he can’t shake it off. It’s been there ever since war had been declared between him and  _ them. _

_ Ren.  _

He thinks back to when he fled. He had given them a date, desperately- wanting to cease the fighting for as long as he could. Maruki remembers the outfits they wore as well, because much like himself, their clothing seemed to change thanks to the palace. And not only that but the confidence each one of them carried shined brighter than ever. 

_ Joker _ . 

He looked utterly captivating, just like Ren. Probably because he  _ is  _ Ren- but not really. There’s something different that separates the two, and Maruki can’t quite put his finger on the reason why. He just knows it’s there. 

That itch in his chest gets hotter the more he dwells on it. 

Maruki laughs, despite himself. He wonders-  _ is it my heart getting ready to be stolen?  _

Or is it something else entirely? Either way, Maruki has no answers. It is just him, alone, as it has been for many years. And he is restless- tired of being alone. 

  
Perhaps his fixation around the boy is purely formed by the aching loneliness that Maruki refuses to acknowledge. 

\---

It isn’t often that Maruki travels outside his palace, especially now that he has multiple threats targeting his back. He doesn’t like the way he feels outside anymore. His body feels heavier, dirtier, messier than it does in his palace. He supposes it’s because there’s simply nothing wrong with him in his cognition, so the weight of stress and other unpleasant life difficulties don’t affect him there like they do here. 

If Maruki can convince the Thieves, he won’t ever have to feel this way again. 

_ Dirty.  _

January chills make him shiver again and he digs his hands deeper into his coat pockets. He’s already halfway there to LeBlanc. The counselor figured he may as well talk to Ren, face to face, if the boy lets him. Despite the scuffle the two seem to be caught in, both parties seemingly unwilling but forced to take action, he hopes that Ren’s opinion of him isn’t sullied. 

He hopes they can talk like they used to. Not exactly like they used to- because, well- Maruki isn’t in need of Ren’s insight and knowledge of Mementos like he used to be. Now, he just wants to sit. Talk. Perhaps that is selfish. 

LeBlanc’s doorbell tings and rings as Maruki opens it to step inside. The place is surprisingly empty, no one even behind the counter. 

Maruki had made it so that the place made more business, but he supposes because of the way his thoughts have been drifting here, he unconsciously made the place empty and private. It shouldn’t hurt if just for today, Boss’s sales aren’t as good as usual. 

He’ll double the customers tomorrow as an apology, Maruki decides. 

Wandering inside the store, Maruki takes his time to observe it more than he could the last time he was here. Yusuke’s painting is gone, of course, but other than that, the place looks as unchanged as he knew it would be. Perhaps there’s some more expensive dishware and seating, but other than that, it’s comfortably familiar. 

Just as he’s about to take a seat at the bar- something he feels oddly discouraged in doing with no one here- the front door rings again. It’s Ren standing there, frozen midstep as he stares at Maruki, surprise in his features. Maruki smiles at him, hoping that it will ease the boy’s mind just a bit. 

“Amamiya-kun! Just the person I came here to see.” He turns his body to fully face the Thief, relaxing his posture and taking his hands out of his pockets. To show the boy he isn’t a threat. “I was wondering if you’d like to indulge me with a little talk. No ill intentions or scheming, I promise.” 

Maruki stands still as Ren steps forward once, letting the door close behind him. It’s silent as Ren’s eyes rake over the counselor, probably trying to find any clues he can as to why Maruki decided to show up. 

“I apologize if I startled you,” Maruki breaks the silence. “If you’re not comfortable with talking, I understand.”

“Talking about what?” Ren speaks, finally, and confidently walks toward and then past Maruki, leaving the older man to quietly follow him with his eyes. He goes behind the counter, taking a green apron from the wall and puts it on. 

“Well…” Maruki looks to the ground a bit sheepishly. “I guess I didn’t really get that far. I suppose I just wanted to see how you’re doing.” He takes the boy’s silence as his invitation to finally sit down on the barstool. “That probably sounds odd, given the circumstances.”

“It is odd,” Ren agrees, and he’s starting to make coffee, even though no one is here besides the two of them. “...It’s not February 3rd yet.”

Maruki nods, crossing his hands on top of the bar counter. “Indeed. That’s not why I’m here, truly. I don’t plan on trying to convince you- I’ve told you what I believe, and it’s up to you now to decide where you stand. I don’t want to interfere with that.”

“Then why are you here?” 

The boy makes eye contact with him then, and his usually strong eyes are worn down by something else. An unfavorable emotion that Maruki wishes to erase. Forever. 

“I just wanted to see you,” Maruki speaks truthfully. “It’s been a while since we’ve actually seen each other, like this. No masks.” Ren nods slowly from his place behind the counter, and he sets a coffee cup down in front of where Maruki sits before he silently begins to make another cup. He supposes this is Ren’s way of accepting Maruki’s offer to talk. 

The counselor’s eyes soften as he watches Ren. “I never even got to speak to you after everything that happened- even when your death was declared on the news.” His hands hold the warm cup, letting the heat seep into his palms. “I’m sorry I wasn’t in contact during such a hard time.”

“I made it out alive. You probably knew that already, I’m sure,” he shrugs it off as if it’s nothing, but it doesn’t erase the guilt Maruki still feels for not being there. 

“Not for certain. I didn’t have any reason to believe you were alive besides a dull hope. I was thoroughly impressed by your comeback, though,” Maruki smiles. “That was Sakura-chan’s work, wasn’t it?” 

Ren smiles back, just an inch of a smile, but it still counts. “It was.” 

“I didn’t really see everything that transpired in the palaces- just bits and pieces. But it looked like it was difficult.” The boy finishes making what is assumingly his own cup of coffee and he walks around the counter again, sitting at the bar with Maruki with another empty seat between them, creating distance and space. Maruki wishes he would come closer but keeps that thought to himself. “Your persona is rather intriguing, you know.”

“I could say the same about yours.” Ren’s eyebrows lift in mild amusement and he looks away from the counselor, focusing on his coffee instead. 

“I’m not talking about Arsène, though he is quite beautiful as well,” Maruki shuffles in his seat. “I’m talking about you.”

“Me?” He looks confused. 

Maruki flushes nervously, though he’s not entirely sure why. He can feel the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks as he tries to explain himself- looking away from Ren now. “Persona has a meaning besides the guides that are linked to us. The aspect of someone's character that is presented to or perceived by others.… that’s the definition,” he rambles. “The way you carry yourself and act while you’re wearing your mask… it’s different. I’m sure you of all people noticed that. It is  _ you _ , after all.”

Ren is silent after that, the only movement he makes is the slight twitch of his fingers around his cup. Moments like these make the counselor realize that perhaps LeBlanc could use some music- it would be a nice touch for the atmosphere. 

Finally, Ren speaks. “Do you think you know?” He lifts his coffee to his lips, taking a long sip. “Which one is the persona, and which one is me?” His eyes once again shine in that confidence that Maruki had been yearning to see as he looks toward him. They spark as if he had just uttered onto him a challenge. 

Maruki hums, leaning on the counter as he stares back. “I think I’m starting to figure it out.” 

  
Ren laughs, and the sound makes Maruki  _ shiver.  _


End file.
